blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Temporary Joy
Temporary joy is a deck based on obtaining temporary advantages with cheap cards through the use of hallow's minions and then trying to keep them alive for long enough that their negative effect will not help the opponent much due to the balance of both tempo and power shifting so drastically by then. Stats Edit Decklist Edit How to Play The whole point of the deck is to overwhelm your opponent before they are able to respond. Therefore tempo is of most importance, try to do anything in your power to obtain the initiative and advantage as soon as possible, preferably by the second turn if not sooner. This can be done by using some tricks such as playing two yellow icons in fighters such as Candy Robber, and then directly following that up with TheChakraTree to obtain 3 more yellow icons for cost of only a few life points, but this allows you to continue with the tempo and allow you to immediately play Hallow's Enforcer on the same turn. A similar trick can be used with Jack-O-Bat where you use up the icons and then use the ability of Jack-O-Bat to simultaneously gain back 2 white and 2 yellow icons had you spent them on that turn, and even if you can't follow up with anything, if you end the turn with 2 whites and 2 yellow icons and have 2 fighters on your field, you'll immediately be able to play Ultimate Bowl of Greed or Dredger980 the next turn and continue pressuring your opponent by being able to throw down these powerful cards before they have the chance to respond. Many of the Hallow's minion cards have two affects, one OnSummon and one OnDeath. For all bar Hallow's Knight, the OnSummon ability is beneficial for you, and the OnDeath is beneficial for your opponent. However if you are able to play the cards right, you will be able to exploit the benefits of the OnSummon and overwhelm your opponent so drastically that they cannot respond even after the OnDeath buff they receive. Cards such as Hallow's Boon are extremely powerful when used right, especially after you've just thrown down some 4 fighters in that single turn. Cards like Eradicator are also extremely compatible with Jack-O-Bat as it costs exactly 2 white and 2 yellow icons, and would be more or less a free card if you've played Jack-O-Bat, attacked with it then played Eradicator. Hallow's knight is an odd card in that its OnSummon is a nerf to you while its OnDeath helps you take 500 health from your opponent, allowing you to secure victories when your opponent is holding to any number of life points that's less than 500. Similarly, Enforcer is also useful in this role, though the inevitability of gloom is lacking, as you cannot witness your opponent despairing at the inevitability of loss, and where's the fun in that? The main role of Enforcer is to be a cheap fighter costing only 3 yellow icons, which is easily obtained and can be played in a single turn if TheChakraTree is also played, or if a card is discarded. Hallow,The Sugarlord is mainly there to complete the batch, but can be useful if you wish to not give your opponent any advantage by refusing them the chance to destroy your minions, however, Hallow's ability is best played on cards such as Fried Acolyte as it allows you to constantly generate icons, as well as gaining health itself with each turn. How to Beat As the name of the deck suggests, joy is only temporary, if you are able to drag the match for long enough, the chance of winning becomes slimmer and slimmer as more and more cards would have been played, limiting the chance of playing powerful ChakraTree combos. And because it's not uncommon to find yourself throwing down a whole hand in one turn, icons will most likely not be the limiting factor, but instead the amounts of cards in your hand that you can play would be as you would most likely be throwing down more cards than you can draw. Although cards like Dredger stop you from being at a complete loss in the endgame, it's still unfavourable if you were fighting against a control deck or even a midrange deck as they would still have at least some potential for play. But in all honesty, if you find yourself still at a stalemate after 30 turns playing this deck, you probably didn't deserve to win anyways. Would you recommend this deck (Temporary Joy)? Yes No Category:Decks